Unnecessary Cattiness
by The muse of fan fiction
Summary: She was going to kill Natsu, a simple easy mission was finished and he drags them into a disaster where the effects of one spell leave a clawful mess


Disclaimer

I do not own fairytale or its characters

enjoy a little one shot

the founder of the community I am part of is trying to get more people to write Loke X Lucy stories.

So please, you guys please write Loke X Lucy stories, no matter what kind of writer you are all stories are welcome.

don't forget to follow the community I am a part of

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

please enjoy

[=][=][=][=]

Erza and Gray sat in the Guildhall eating their breakfast waiting for the rest of the team to join them. Natsu came into the Guildhall grumbling Happy flying right behind him.

"Natsu did you seriously tried to get into Lucy's apartment through the window again." Chuckled Gray seeing a slightly beaten Natsu.

"Natsu, Lucy is married now it is not appropriate for you to try and break in to her apartment in the morning through the window."

"But why?" Whinned Natsu.

"Natsu is right Lucy's bed is so warm." Graveled Happy as Erza and Gray shook their head at the dragonslayer and his accedes antics.

"You would think the last 12 times would've taught you not to continue to break in to her apartment through the window." Scolded Erza.

"The first time was the worst you have to met I really thought he would've killed Natsu for trying to look at Lucy while she showered at the grand magic games last year." Chuckled Gray.

"Just be glad he didn't kill him when Natsu attempted to do it the first grand magic games after tenrou island." Said an amused Erza.

"Even though they weren't married then or even dating back then you still would have creamed Natsu for looking at Lucy naked." Smiled Gray.

Wendy and Carla joined the group as the topic changed to their mission which was to catch an escaped convict. Natsu and Happy that they had to ride the train and spend the night on it. The group was soon joined by their celestial mage. Erza raised her eyebrow that the mage was alone.

"Where is Loke after what we heard happened this morning I'm surprised he let you out of his sight." Teased Gray. Lucy rolled her eyes at her teammates.

"I told him to go back to the celestial world and recharge. If I needed him I'll call him but the mission shouldn't be too hard I doubt that I need to even use any of my spirits." She said.

"All right were all here let's get going to the train station are trained should be leaving soon." Ordered Erza as the group stood up Natsu groaning.

[=][=][=][=]

Lucy and Erza looked down at the ginger haired cat then they looked at Gray then back down at the cat. The cat looked up at the two girls it's head drooping.

"I am going to kill Natsu." Growled Lucy as she placed her fingers on her forehead rubbing away the impending headache that would soon follow. "

it was so simple, capture the fugitive return him to the jail. They had completed the mission with ease and were heading back to the train station when Natsu bumped into a guy in a dark hood. The one guy had lashed out sending Natsu flying with shadow magic. The dragonslayer fought the man, the sounds of that fight drawing in the entire dark guild that the man was a part of. Thus Wendy, Carla, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Natsu found themselves fighting an entire dark guild.

"At least this we took care of them." Shrugged Gray trying to cheer the blonde up. "Plus there was a huge reward for removing this dark guild reward that one and split up between us all could pay your rent for the next three months plus give you two months of shopping funds."

"It still does not change the fact of what happened." Lucy fumed gesturing to the ginger hair cat who gave out a meow and started to curl around her legs. Lucy sighed and picked up the ginger cat who began rubbing up against her cheek starting to purr. Lucy's anger to the dragonslayer is not uncalled for. During the battle won the dark guild wizard turned out to be a transformation wizard Natsu being the idiot he was had aggravated the wizard to the point where he cast a transformation spell trying to hit anyone of fairytale members. Lucy who had called out Loke had just defeated another dark mage Loke standing right next to her when he was hit by the transformation spell. Turning him into a cat.

"Come on Lucy the spell can't last forever." Said Natsu. The glare Lucy sent his way had him hiding behind Gray.

"Natsu Loke is a human, we have no idea how that spell will affect celestial spirits." Shouted Lucy finally losing control of her temper. "It may not affect in the same way it does us it could be permanent." Erza got between the blonde and the dragonslayer.

"Lucy I understand why you're mad at Natsu believe me if the master doesn't punish him for his stunt I will. But yelling at him won't solve this let's just head back to Magnolia maybe master will have an idea on how the spell will affect Loke and if not you can always summon Crux." Lucy nodded and headed off towards the train station Happy Wendy and Carla were a little ways ahead having headed towards the train station as soon as the Army had taken away the dark guild members, Loke still in her arms. When the blonde left Erza and Gray turned towards Natsu both looking very angry.

[=][=][=][=]

Gray and Erza dragged an unconscious slightly beaten Natsu behind them as they arrived at the train station joining the others who had just finished purchasing the train tickets back to Magnolia. The conductor of the train raised an eyebrow at the unconscious boy Erza was dragging behind her that Gray explained it was because the boy did not ride trains well thus the unconscious state which was partially true. Gray just neglected to tell the conductor he had become unconscious after Gray and Erza both smacked him over the head for his idiocy. The group went to their train car having purchased a compartment for them to sleep since the train ride would take all night and will not arrive in Magnolia until tomorrow afternoon. Gray and Natsu and Happy were sharing a room, Wendy and Carla were with Erza. While Lucy got a room to herself, the decision was reached because Erza thought it would be better for Loke and Lucy to have their own room so not to make the situation any more awkward. Lucy bid them all good night carrying Loke into their compartment and shutting the door.

"Erza are you sure you didn't hit Natsu too hard?" Asked a concerned Happy as he leaned over the unconscious dragonslayer who was laying on his bed. Erza nodded to the cats question.

"Yes Happy I am sure I didn't him to hard." She assured the cat. Happy bid them all good night following Gray as he shut the door to their room. Wendy and Carla were already asleep Erza turned out the light in the hallway and went to her room and shut the door joining Carl and Wendy in their slumber.

Meanwhile and Lucy's room Loke was pacing back and forth on when the beds he was unHappy with his predicament. Lucy who had just finished gang changed watched her lion spirit pacing.

"Loke come on and join me." The cat just meowed Lucy understanding what he was asking.

"Loke you are still my husband it doesn't matter if you're in the body of the cat you can still sleep in the same bed as me." She had barely finished her sentence when the cat leafed up onto the bed joining his wife curling up next to her head on the pillow. Lucy flickered the lamp off and joined her husband to drifting off to sleep.

"Erza had exited her and Wendy's RAM to find Loke back to normal his wife leaning on his shoulder."

"Seems we have nothing to worry about." She smiled at the couple.

"Does it mean Natsu's getting off that easily." Said Loke.

"Don't worry Loke I have a feeling Natsu will learn his lesson not to antagonize opponents and trash talk them anymore.


End file.
